Taming the Beast
by PuzzlesandPieces
Summary: Otoya decides that they should try to make friends with Natsuki's violent alter-ego, but Syo is completely against the plan. What will happen when he's forced to be the one to get him under control? (Natsuki/SatsukixSyo. Don't like yaoi? Don't read. Rated M for smut in future chapters)
1. Otoya's Idea

Syo leaned back in his chair, his legs resting on the table as he sipped his soda. Masato sat across from him, reading a book while Ren slept peacefully in the seat next to him. Tokiya tapped his pencil on the table as he thought of lyrics for music Haruka had given to him; while Cecil lie in the grass by their table watching the clouds. It was a beautiful day,and STARISH had gotten a chance to take a vacation after they won the UtaPri award. Haruka had gone to spend a few weeks with her Grandmother, leaving the boys to go on their trip without her.

"You guys!" All the boys looked up to see Otoya running across the field toward them. As soon as he got close, he stopped, pausing to catch his breath. They watched as the red-head collected himself before he spoke.

"I just got an idea." He began, a large smile forming on his face. "Even now, Shinomiya-san isn't aware of his alter ego. I think we should take off his glasses and try to make friends with Satsuki!" He exclaimed, waiting for a reaction.

At the mention of the more violent side of his childhood friend, Syo spat out the soda he was drinking and jumped, causing the chair to tip back and fall. The shortest member of the group scrambled to his feet, not noticing that his hat had come off during the fall. "Are you crazy!? Satsuki doesn't make friends with people. He HATES people!" He shouted, finally picking up the fedora and placing it back on his head.

"But Nanami-san managed to get through to him! Maybe we can, too!" Otoya argued, referring to the last time Natsuki lost his glasses.

Syo felt a small pang of jealousy. It wasn't like he had never tried to make friends with Satsuki, but the last time that happened he ended up bruised in several places. As brave as the boy acted, Satsuki was something he had always been afraid of.

Tokiya peered up from his writing and cocked his head to the side. "You know..Ittoki might be on to something. If we get 'Satsuki' to make amends with us, it could be beneficial to STARISH."

"Huh!? Tokiya? You think it's a good idea, too!?" Syo exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at him. He couldn't believe this was happening. They _knew _what Satsuki was capable of, why did they want to try to bring him back?

Syo groaned, and rubbed his forehead irritably. "What do you guys think?" He looked over at his friends, hoping at least one of them would be on his side.

Masato looked up from his book and shrugged, "If it's for the band's sake, I'm sure we can try. If we fail, we'll figure out a way to get his glasses back on. We've done it before." He decided, his eyes refocusing to the pages.

"Ren?" He looked over at the still sleeping Ren Jinguji, who only stirred in his sleep. Syo gave a grunt of disapproval and looked down at Cecil.

_Come on Cecil, help me out here! _Syo silently pleaded. In the beginning he had never favored the Prince; but over time they had formed a friendship. Hopefully that counted for something in this case.

Cecil's eyes rolled up to view Syo from his place on the ground. With a smile, he shrugged and chuckled. "Sure, why not?" He said simply.

Syo's eyes flared with anger. Did _**no one**_understand the danger of this plan!?

* * *

Sighing in defeat, Syo shook his head. "Alright..So who's going to take his glasses off?"

All eyes went to him.

After a moment's pause, Syo got the hint.

"What, me!?" He yelled in protest, shaking his head vigorously. "No way! It was Otoya's idea! He should do it!"

Otoya crossed his arms and frowned. "You've dealt with Satsuki the most! That's why _**you**_should do it!"

Syo's eyes widened. "I was against this the whole time! At least have someone else do it!"

"No! You're the ideal person to do it, Natsuki trusts you the most!" The red-head retorted, reaching out to grab Syo's arm. "Tokiya! Help!"

Tokiya stood from his seat and grabbed the blonde's other arm.

"What are you guy's doing? Let go of me!" Syo yelled, trying to wriggle out of their grasp. It was no use, Tokiya and Otoya had his arms locked in an iron grip, and they dragged him toward Shinomiya's cabin.

Using his free hand, Tokiya flung the door open and dragged him inside.

Natsuki was lying on his bed flipping through a magazine of Piyo-chan collectables when the two boys brought a kicking and screaming Syo into his cabin.

"Syo-chan? What are they-" He was cut off mid-sentence as Otoya and Tokiya dropped him and ran out, holding the door shut to prevent him from leaving.

Syo got to his feet and pounded on the door, yanking on the door handle to force it open. He had no such luck, and found himself trapped.

Shinomiya smiled and got out of bed, approaching his small companion.

"Aw, Syo-chan~!" He giggled and lightly pulled him away from the door, wrapping him in a hug.

Syo struggled in the taller boy's grip, his face buried in his chest. He couldn't help but smell the familiar scent of Natsuki. He always smelled the same, like vanilla and lilacs. Quite a girly scent, but relaxing all the same. Syo stopped struggling for a moment, and Natsuki loosened his grip; allowing Syo to look up at him.

His hands lie rested on Shinomiya's arms, the taller boy staring down at him with a happy look on his face.

"Syo-chan.." Natsuki whispered, leaning in closer to Syo's face. Was he about to...!?

Syo blushed "Natsuki...Don't!" He yelled, raising his hands and clasping his fingers around Natsuki's glasses.

Without a second thought, he pulled them off.

* * *

**How's that for the first chapter? Hmmm? **

**Sooo...This is my first yaoi fanfic and I plan to make it smutty in future chapters.**

**(HURHURHUR)**

**Tell me what you guys think of it, and whether I should continue it or not!**

**Reviews = Love 3 **


	2. The Beast Has Been Released

**I'm so happy you all liked the first chapter! ;A; And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but life gets in the way y'know? :3 So here's chapter 2 of Taming the Beast, I hope you all enjoy~! -Puzzles**

* * *

Natsuki's glasses hit the floor with a quiet _click._ And for a moment, he seemed to be stuck in a trance. His former loving and happy expression now blank. Syo was still stuck in his friend's strong grip; muscular arms encasing him in a form of awkward hug. For a brief moment, he thought there would be no effect.

He had false hopes.

Natsuki's blank expression twisted into a fierce and angry one. The corners of his mouth turned down into a scowl. His beautiful green eyes filled with rage and hatred. "You little shit.." He said to the smaller boy, moving his hands to his shoulders and shoving him to the ground.

Syo hit the wooden floorboards hard, wincing as his backside stung from the impact. His eyes widened in fear, as he looked up at the alter ego, Satsuki. What was going to happen next? He was almost positive it would be murder. Yeah, probably that. He threw his hands up to block any hits that would come.

For a moment, Satsuki lingered over him. His hands were balled in fists, his stance strong. He wanted so badly to crush the little twerp in front of him. Make him see stars, break some sort of bone, put him in the hospital, _something _painful.

But he didn't.

Satsuki grunted, frustrated. _No...I can't do that to Natsuki. Who knows how he would react? _He stomped to the door and tried to turn the knob, but found it wouldn't budge. He scoffed, not wanting to deal with any stupid games. He grabbed the handle and yanked as hard as he could.

The door flew open, pulling Otoya and Tokiya inside. The two who had been holding the door shut toppled into the room, the Red head falling on top of his companion. After a series of groans the two got up and looked nervously at Satsuki.

Satsuki scowled again and pushed his way past them, storming outside and looking around, trying to figure out where exactly to go. He hesitated, looking around the area before heading northward, walking toward a forest around the outskirts of the camp they were staying at.

* * *

After Satsuki had left, Syo got to his feet, his heart still pounding in his chest. That look on his face...He had grown so used to the kind and loving looks he would get from Natsuki, that he had almost forgotten about his alter ego. Seeing him like that scared him..He wanted Natsuki back, badly.

The boy leaned against the desk, calming himself down as Tokiya and Otoya gave him curious looks.

"Syo...What happened in here!?" Otoya asked frantically, rushing to his friend and band mate's side. Tokiya nodded, standing at his other side.

Syo frowned and narrowed his eyes, looking at the glasses that had been thrown to the floor. "I did exactly what you assholes told me to do!" He snapped, swiping the glasses off the floor. They weren't damaged, as far as he could see. He wiped the glasses off on his shirt and slipped them into his pocket, he'd figure out a way to get them back on soon enough.

Tokiya sighed, "So...Satsuki's back..and we need to figure out how to make him more comfortable around us.." He scratched his head and thought. "This may be harder than we originally thought.."

Syo spun around to face them, an angry expression on his face. "Isn't that what I said before!?" He shouted. "I _**told **_ you guys this was a bad idea! But did you listen? Of course not. All you cared about was the band getting more publicity, but how do you think I feel!? No, forget that. How do you think Natsuki feels?" He stepped closer to them, invading their personal space. "Natsuki would never hurt a fly...How would he feel if he found out that his alter ego was going to possibly injure his friends? He'd be crushed!"

He turned around, and stormed toward the door. "Ignorant douchebags.." He muttered, leaving a shocked Tokiya and Otoya behind in Natsuki's cabin. The two looked at each other, the same thought on their minds.

What the _**fuck **_did they just do..?

* * *

Syo had caught a glimpse of Satsuki walking toward the woods that he had been thinking of checking out, but had never got the chance. As he was about to go after him, he heard a voice calling his name. He turned over his shoulder to see Cecil running toward him. For a moment he thought of ignoring the Prince's calls. He was considering just running into the forest to look for Satsuki; but he didn't.

Soon enough, Cecil was at his side, his cyan eyes wide and worried. "I heard yelling...And crashes...What happened?"

Syo looked away, the glasses he was holding suddenly felt like they weighed a ton. "Natsuki's glasses..I took them off.." He said, the pit in his heart growing. He had almost single handedly fucked them over by taking his glasses off, and the guilt was nearly suffocating him.

"You really did it?" Cecil asked,raising a dark eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. And now I'm going to fix it." He started walking again in the direction Satsuki had gone in, but Cecil grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No you're not, What if he hurts you?" His expression became stern, and there was a look of worry in his eyes.

Syo yanked his arm away and rubbed the part of his arm that he had grabbed. "I'm going. It was your guys's idea to bring Satsuki into this, and now I feel obliged to get him out of it. Getting Natsuki back will be worth the bruises and black eyes." He said, his determination evident in the way he spoke.

That boy was stubborn; once he was set on getting something done, he wouldn't stop until he accomplished it.

Cecil looked almost...hurt at how Syo reacted to his concern. The dark skinned boy sighed and shook his head, "If you feel like this is what you need to do, I won't stop you.." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Go find Satsuki, and bring Natsuki back.." He turned away and hesitated, taking a moment before he started to walk back in the direction he had come from.

Syo sighed and rubbed his forehead. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough on him...He was only worried about me.._ He thought. Great, he had messed something else up.

But now...Now wasn't the time to think about it. He _**needed**_ to find Satsuki.

He broke into a sprint, running toward the large area of trees. It was still light in the sky, but he only had a few hours before the sun would set. If he didn't find him by then...Who knows what would happen?

_I'm coming...Natsuki.. _Was his last thought before he plunged into the woods.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2.**

**So...I** **know this chapter was extremely short, but I wanted to get it out so you guys didn't have to wait anymore. ;A;**_  
_

**And yes, I'm aware I'm probably making people mad with these cliff hangers.**

**I promise I'll update soon! Hopefully within the week, I may be fairly busy..**

**Another note, I'm starting school in a few weeks so updates may be slower, but then again, I'm on the computer a lot, so maybe not xD (Hey that rhymed! :D)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I hope you like the story so far! And don't worry, the smut is still to come :}**

**Till next time~! **

**-Puzzles**

**(Reviews = Awesome)**


End file.
